Magic com
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Fanfictionneurs] Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles. [Terminé]
1. Introduction

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

* * *

 **Magic'com, invention des Jumeaux Weasley**

* * *

 _Bonjour jeunes petits sorciers innocents !_

 _Bienvenue sur ton **Magic'com** , nouvelle invention de l'esprit des Jumeaux Weasley !_

 _Vous vous demandez certainement s'il ne va pas vous exploser à la figure ou vous faire perdre un membre - franchement, pour qui vous nous prenez ? - ? Mais rien de tout ça ne viendra abîmer votre physique irréprochable ! Nous vous proposons, pour cette fois, un nouveau gadget inoffensif qui ne servira qu'à communiquer avec les autres sorciers possédant cette petite merveille._

 _Je sais que d'une certaine manière, c'est décevant venant de nous. Aucun cheveu rose, aucune potion qui vous fera vomir… Enfin bref, aucun plaisir à vos dépends. Mais on se rattrapera avec notre nouvelle série de figurines aux effets étonnants - et surtout très drôle pour nous - !_

 _Et comme nous sommes censés être des personnes civilisées, je me suis dit que quelques petites règles ne vous feraient aucun mal :_

 _\- Les carnets magiques n'acceptent que les messages avec le moins de fautes possible car nous vous vendons des dictionnaires et des Bescherelle à des taux pas déguelasse !_

 _\- Les carnets magiques réclament au moins 200 mots par message pour être satisfaits…. C'est capricieux ces choses-là !_

 _\- Si vous incarnez Draco Malfoy pour envoyer un message à Narcissa, mais que quelqu'un l'a déjà fait avant vous, ce que vous écrirez dans votre lettre sera influencé par la réponse de Narcissa - c'est une discussion, vous allez pas parler dans une première lettre de torturer des premières années nés-moldus pour ensuite lui dire que vous voulez épouser Hermione Granger ! -_

 _\- Vous pouvez envoyer un message à la fois, pas cinquante, ni mille et à une seule personne !_

 _\- Respectez le caractère de vos personnages parce que nous pensons que notre très chère chauve-souris pourrait devenir "désagréable" si elle se transforme en Poufsouffle !_

 _Venez donc incarner votre personnage préféré - OC interdit - pour envoyer des messages à vos copains aux belles baguettes de bois !_

* * *

 **Fin Introduction**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu comme entrée en matière !

Après diverses discussions, j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait aucun contexte précis, permettant ainsi à vos lecteurs d'incarner des personnages tels que Salazar Serpentard ou encore Lily Evans. J'autorise également les personnages des Animaux Fantastiques !

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

Je suis pressée de voir vos participations,

À la prochaine !


	2. Rusard à Albus Dumbledore (1)

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

 **Note 4 :** Je remercie **Lady Volderine** pour ce premier message !

* * *

 **Rusard à Albus Dumbledore (1)**

* * *

Cher Monsieur le Directeur,

Je me décide à vous écrire car, voyez-vous, ça ne peut plus durer. Chaque fois que je me rends dans votre bureau, vous me proposez un de vos fichus bonbons au citron. La politesse m'oblige à en accepter un à chaque fois, mais je dois vous avouer aujourd'hui qu'ils me collent un de ces mal de ventre dont vous n'avez pas idée, même s'il vous prenait l'envie de vous introduire dans mon esprit.

L'autre jour, j'ai fait semblant d'en avaler un et, je vous le donne en mille, lorsqu'il m'a échappé quand je l'ai sorti de ma poche, ça a fait un trou énorme dans mon plus beau tapis ! Pensez donc, du pur poil de troll des montagnes, ça n'a pas de prix !

Je joins à cette missive une suggestion. Vous la trouverez sous forme de boîte (ce qui ne vous aura pas échappé vu sa taille !). Elle vient tout droit de la boutique des frères Weasley, vous voyez, ça ne peut donc pas être si mauvais. D'ailleurs, Miss Teigne raffole de ces friandises, bien que pour ma part je trouve qu'elles ont un peu (oui bon, beaucoup !) une odeur de rat crevé. D'ailleurs, je me demande si… Enfin bref. J'ose espérer qu'elles seront malgré tout plus digestes que celles que vous affectionnez d'habitude !

Voilà, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Votre dévoué serviteur, Argus Idiotus Rusard

PS : ne vous laissez pas influencer par la tête de chat représentée sur le couvercle de la boîte. George Weasley m'a assuré en personne que c'est tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin. Cela dit, je ne lui ai pas avoué que je comptais vous les offrir. Enfin bon, vous verrez bien…

* * *

Je suis super ravie d'avoir cette première lettre de **Lady Volderine**! Merci à elle ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses neufs histoires Harry Potter !

Alors, qui voudra répondre à Rusard ? Ou au contraire commencer un autre dialogue avec d'autres personnages ?

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

Je suis pressée de voir vos prochaines participations !


	3. Alphard Black à Doréa Potter (1)

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

 **Note 4 :** Je remercie **lolipop62150** pour ce message !

* * *

 **Alphard Black à Doréa Potter (1)**

* * *

Cher Doréa

Mon neveu Sirius m'a informé avoir fuis du Square Grimmaurd et têtu comme il est, il ne reviendra pas vers ses parents qui le force à choisir entre s'enrôler ou mourir. De plus, depuis sa répartition à gryffondor, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe avec Walburga qui a la main leste avec les sortilèges censé le remettre dans "le droit chemin".

Je me permet donc de t'écrire pour t'informer qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un jardin pour faire du camping sauvage, cette tête de mule n'acceptant pas de loger sans rien donner en retour, même chez moi, son oncle préféré ! Alors je me dit que si ton fils, avec qui il a une amitié fusionnelle, voit sa situation, il pourrait le convaincre de rentrer dans votre maison pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade à force de ne pas savoir cuisiné.

D'un membre Black a une ancienne Black

Alphard Black

* * *

Je suis super ravie d'avoir cette nouvelle lettre de **lolipop62150** ! Merci à elle ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses dix histoires !

Alors, qui voudra répondre à Alphard ? Ou au contraire commencer un autre dialogue avec d'autres personnages ?

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

 **PAS EN REVIEW !**

Je suis pressée de voir vos prochaines participations !


	4. Albus Dumbledore à Minerva (2)

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

 **Note 4 :** Je remercie **Lady Volderine** pour ce nouveau message ! (Suite du message de Rusard à Albus)

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore à Minerva McGonagall (2)**

* * *

Ma chère Minerva

Cela peut vous paraître étrange que je m'adresse à vous par courrier, mais je ne souhaite pas que les tableaux de mon bureau, ni même les autres cadres du château, soient les témoins de notre « conversation ».

Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu un bien étrange cadeau de la part de notre cher Argus Rusard et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Plus encore que celui-ci, je sollicite carrément votre aide. En fait, le présent d'Argus est une boîte de friandises mais, si cela semble plus ou moins avoir échappé à notre cher concierge, je dirais qu'elles m'ont l'air d'avoir été conçues à la seule exclusivité des chats et j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez d'en goûter quelques-unes puisque votre condition d'animagus vous donne un avantage incontestable sur moi dans ce domaine.

Je précise qu'elles viennent de la boutique Weasley, je n'ai donc aucune crainte sur leur comestibilité et n'imagine en aucun cas qu'elles puissent être dangereuses.

Je joins à tout hasard ladite boîte à ce courrier et vous remercie par avance si vous décidez de répondre favorablement à ma demande. Il n'y a bien évidemment aucune obligation à cela.

Votre directeur et néanmoins ami, Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, etc.., etc... Dumbledore

* * *

Je suis super ravie d'avoir cette nouvelle lettre de Lady Volderine ! Merci à elle ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses neufs histoires Harry Potter !

Qui voudra commencer un autre dialogue avec d'autres personnages ?

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

Je suis pressée de voir vos prochaines participations !


	5. Minerva McGonagall à Albus (3)

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

 **Note 4 :** Je remercie **Lady Volderine** pour ce nouveau message ! (Suite du message de Rusard à Albus)

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall à Albus Dumbledore (3)**

* * *

Mon cher Albus

Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas été fichu de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens et refuser tout simplement quelque chose qui vous vient de ce concierge que vous qualifiez de « cher ».

Plus sérieusement, je le suis tout autant de constater que vous seriez prêt à faire ingérer à qui que ce soit la moindre invention dès l'instant qu'elle provient du magasin des frères Weasley.

Aussi, vous m'excuserez mais je vais devoir refuser votre requête et oserais-je même préciser que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ? Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, bien entendu...

Cependant, si vous voulez vraiment en avoir le cœur net, pourquoi ne pas vous fier à la compétence de Severus et lui demander ce qu'il en pense ? Je ne doute pas qu'il saura être assez prudent pour ne pas avaler n'importe quoi, mais il pourra au moins vous dire s'il décèle des substances dangereuses, voire interdites.

Si vous le souhaitez, je lui en touche deux mots et vous tiens informé...

Votre dévouée (enfin, faut voir !), et néanmoins amie, Minerva McGonagall

PS : tout compte fait, et pour faire gagner un temps précieux à tout le monde, je vais moi-même apporter votre boîte à Severus.

* * *

Je suis super ravie d'avoir cette nouvelle lettre de Lady Volderine ! Merci à elle ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses neufs histoires Harry Potter !

Qui voudra commencer un autre dialogue avec d'autres personnages ?

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

Je suis pressée de voir vos prochaines participations !


	6. Severus Snape à Albus (4)

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apparitennent pas !

 **Titre :** Magic'com

 **Résumé :** Les Jumeaux Weasley vous présentent le Magic'com, magnifique invention de leur esprit farfelu pour communiquer entre petits sorciers ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce gadget est seulement a 11 mornilles.

 **Bêta :** ma petite Lili

 **Note 1 :** Je remercie Bev28 et Lili76 pour m'avoir aidée dans la mise en place de ce projet !

 **Note 2 :** Bienvenue dans un autre de mes projets intéractifs où vous pourrez incarner - le temps d'un message - un de vos personnages !

 **Note 3 :** Ainsi, vous verrez, je l'espère, de nombreux auteurs défiler ici !

 **Note 4 :** Je remercie **Lady Volderine** pour ce nouveau message ! (Suite du message de Minerva à Albus)

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall à Albus Dumbledore (3)**

* * *

Monsieur le Directeur

Minerva m'a transmis une bien curieuse demande venant de votre part. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de sa teneur puisque, à défaut d'avoir réellement appris quelque chose durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley savent au moins écrire et il est clairement indiqué sur la boîte que les friandises qu'elle contient sont destinées uniquement aux animaux domestiques (et plus particulièrement les félins).

Si par un malencontreux hasard le discernement de Rusard ne parvenait pas à surpasser l'intelligence des deux jumeaux réunis, suggérez-lui de se reporter à l'image représentant une tête de chat qu'il ne peut pas manquer puisqu'elle prend quasiment tout l'espace que représente le couvercle de la boite.

Au vu de ces arguments, vous comprendrez que je ne perdrai pas mon temps à me pencher plus avant sur l'ingéniosité des frères Weasley, et encore moins sur la perspicacité plutôt douteuse, visiblement, de votre cher concierge.

Puisque la formule a déjà été utilisée par cette chère Minerva, je ne dirai pas que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter (encore que le concept est tentant), mais vous voyez l'idée...

Severus Rogue

PS : ci-joint votre boîte que je vous suggère de rendre à votre dévoué concierge dans les meilleurs délais, vu sa date de péremption...

* * *

Je suis super ravie d'avoir cette nouvelle lettre de Lady Volderine ! Merci à elle ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses neufs histoires Harry Potter !

Qui voudra commencer un autre dialogue avec d'autres personnages ?

Si un point ne vous semble pas claire ou si, simplement, vous souhaitez m'envoyer votre message pour que je le publie, contactez moi :

\- **Sur discord** : Ange P.M.E.V.B. Merlinoise#3047

\- **En MP**

Je suis pressée de voir vos prochaines participations !


End file.
